<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possession AU-Friendship AU by ETNMystic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591966">Possession AU-Friendship AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic'>ETNMystic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Night (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hijinx, Mystic and Cursed God friendship, honestly I'd think we'd have an interesting friendship, it's kinda like beetlejuice and lydia friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Cursed God calmed the fuck down and we became best friends?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How it went down.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have you now, my love," the Cursed God says evilly.</p><p>I roll my eyes. This is the 1000th time this has happened in the span of a year and three months.</p><p>"Okay, listen. I think the biggest problem here is that you're lonely. AND I have a better idea. Instead of marrying me, why don't we just.....be friends?"</p><p>He seems confused.</p><p>"F-friends?"</p><p>I nod.</p><p>"Yeah, you know? Just hang out, do shit, maybe get some coffee or something. And, hey, I could possibly help you find someone else to marry, someone <em>much </em>closer to your age. But you should probably get to know them before jumping into it."</p><p>He gives this some thought.</p><p>"So let me get this straight," he says.<br/>"We wouldn't be married, but I'd still get to be around you and care about you? Like in a platonic sense?"</p><p>I nod again.</p><p>He gives this some more thought.</p><p>"Would....would it make you happier?"</p><p>"Compared to marrying you? 1000%."</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>"If it'll make you happy, sure. We can be.....just friends."</p><p>He lets go of me.</p><p>"How did that take me over a year to think of this as a solution?" I sigh to myself.</p><p>And so our friendship begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How to Human 101, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for CG to learn how to human.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mystic: ....Are you serious?</p><p>CG: If we're gonna be friends, I should learn about how to blend in. </p><p>Mystic: And so <em>you </em>want to live with <em>me</em>?</p><p>CG: Yes.</p><p>Mystic: And just <em>how </em>am I going to explain this to my parents?</p><p>CG: I don't know. </p><p>[MYSTIC sighs]</p><p>Mystic: Okay, well, before we get into that, we'll have to go through a crash course on How to Human. Step 1; you're gonna need a new name.</p><p>CG: What's wrong with the name the Cursed God?</p><p>[MYSTIC stares at him in disbelief]</p><p>Mystic: EVERYTHING. Not a single human on earth is named Cursed God.</p><p>CG: Is there anyone on your earth named Mystic? As in they actually have it as their birth name?</p><p>[MYSTIC blinks]</p><p>Mystic: Touché. But that's my story and online name. And at least it's a more plausible name than Cursed God.</p><p>[CG folds his arms and huffs]</p><p>Anyway, we'll just do what I do when I want to name OCs. We'll go to a name generator website.</p><p>[MYSTIC opens up a name generator]</p><p>Okay, so you have sort of an American accent, so we'll go to the English (American) name generator. Does male sound right for you?</p><p>[CG nods and she clicks on it. It opens a list of ten names. MYSTIC clicks the male names button and a new set shows up]</p><p>See anything you like?</p><p>[CG looks over the names, and reads them aloud]</p><p>CG: Andrew Palmer, S-Seen?</p><p>Mystic: That's Sean. Like with the "Sh" sound.</p><p>CG: Okay. Sean Stevens, David Moore, Toby West, Kyle Lee, Kai Potts, Ty Boyle, Gage Burke, Aryan Ray, Ronin Bolton.......mmm, nah.</p><p>[MYSTIC clicks the button again]</p><p>Mystic: How about these?</p><p>CG: Jack Griffiths, Benjamin Griffiths, Archie Dean, Arthur Foster, Edward Johnson, Kase Stephens, Kieran Collier, Augustus Tillman, Tobias Kent, Pablo Parrish.....nope.</p><p>[MYSTIC huffs and clicks the button again. And again. And again. And again. And agai--]</p><p>CG: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Curtis.....Olson. I kinda like that.</p><p>Mystic: You don't really look like a Curtis, though. </p><p>CG: Maybe I could go by....what do you call a shortened version of a name?</p><p>Mystic: A nickname?</p><p>CG: Yes, I could go by a nickname, like.....like Curt!</p><p>[MYSTIC considers this]</p><p>Mystic: I kinda like that actually. Though I don't think the last name fits. </p><p>[CG, now CURT, looks over the names.]</p><p>Curt: Can I steal Rory's last name?</p><p>Mystic: No, you're not <em>stealing </em>it. It's a generator. </p><p>Curt: Oh. Can I still have it?</p><p>[MYSTIC looks]</p><p>Mystic: Williams? You wanna be Curtis Williams? Seems kinda basic to me.</p><p>Curt: I thought you wanted me to have a human name.</p><p>Mystic: Yeah, but us humans don't all have boring names. Let's see what else they have.</p><p>[MYSTIC shuffles through]</p><p>Mystic: Ooh! Lloyd....It could remind people of Christopher Lloyd......Hmm.....Simpson....I mean you <em>are </em>a simp......Fox sounds kinda cool.....</p><p>Curt: What other name generators are there?</p><p>Mystic: There's a British version. You wanna find a last name from there?</p><p>[MYSTIC goes over to it. CURT immediately points to one]</p><p>Curt: That. I want that. Knight.</p><p>Mystic: We've barely looked through the options. How about Walker?</p><p>Curt: I want to be a Knight.</p><p>Mystic: Walker sounds better with both Curtis and Curt.</p><p>Curt: Knight.</p><p>Mystic: Walker.</p><p>Curt: Knight.</p><p>Mystic: Walker.</p><p>Curt: Knight.</p><p>Mystic: Walker.</p><p>Curt: Knight!</p><p>Mystic: Walker!</p><p>[MYSTIC sighs]</p><p>Okay, how about this? You can be Knight-Walker. We'll say your parents are divorced, and you kept both of their last names.</p><p>Curt: Does being dead count as being divorced?</p><p>Mystic: I'm not a lawyer or a coroner, I can't answer that. But no more arguments. Curtis "Curt" Knight-Walker is now your name.</p><p>[CURT huffs]</p><p>Curt: I guess I can live with that.</p><p>Mystic: Okay, now step 2 is looking like a human--</p><p>[CURT transforms into a boy with slightly-tanned skin, a handsome jawline, jet-black hair, and black eyes. He has on a baseball cap, a grey sweater, jeans, and sneakers]</p><p>....Well, that takes care of <em>most</em> of that.</p><p>Curt: Most?</p><p>[MYSTIC folds her arms]</p><p>Mystic: There's not a single human on this planet that has tentacles coming out of their back. Put them away.</p><p>[CURT does so reluctantly.]</p><p>Mystic: Okay, we're gonna cut it off here. I have a feeling this next step is gonna require a whole chapter of its own.</p><p>Curt: Chapter?</p><p>Mystic: Just go with it. I break the fourth wall on the daily.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>